Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler
The relationship between Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood reveals struggles, romance, and conflict to win Caroline's heart. Season Three At the beginning of season 3, Caroline and Tyler started a romantic relationship. It was then affected when Tyler was turned into a Hybrid by Klaus, which created a sire bond that Caroline didn't approve of. Later in the season, Klaus expressed a romantic interest in Caroline, but despite his charm, turned him down several times. Tyler is forced to make a decision on whether he wants his freedom at the cost of having to go through extreme pain to break his sire bond to Klaus. He leaves Mystic Falls, after hurting Caroline caused by his sire. Klaus then heals Caroline, and continues to persuade her although she does not reciprocate those feelings, claiming she is spoken for by Tyler. When Tyler returns, he has successfully broken the sire bond, but is suspicious that something had been going on between Caroline and Klaus while he was gone. Despite this, he turns up at the Decade Dance, telling Caroline he is competitive, and is determined to sweep her off her feet. However, Klaus shows up, and asks Caroline for a dance. Tyler, not wanting Klaus to know the sire is broken, is forced to allow this. Later in the episode, Caroline informs Tyler that he does not have to worry about Klaus, and that she loves him. In The Departed, Tyler and Caroline are informed by their mothers that Alaric outed who they were to the council, and that they had to run before they came after them. They agree to run away together, and meet in the cellar in two hours after Caroline helps Elena after she suffered from concussion. Later, Klaus is staked by Alaric, and it is then assumed that Katherine, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler and Abby will die. However, Bonnie took action before he was staked, and told Tyler that if Klaus possessed him, and if body was staked, that the others wouldn't die, only Tyler would. He agreed, wanting to keep everyone else alive. After Klaus was killed, Caroline races to the cellar, wanting to catch Tyler before he died. She is then despaired when she believes he has already died. However Klaus (in Tyler's body) comes in and tells Caroline he was just with Bonnie. She then informs him that Klaus is dead. Klaus (although unkown to Caroline that it is him) tell him that she's going to be fine. He tells her he's a lost cause, but she's strong and has a beautiful future. They hug and share a kiss, although Caroline believes it is Tyler she is actually kissing. He fakes coughing, and tells her to leave. After she refuses, he transforms, and tells her to leave or he'll make her. She reluctantly leaves after he tells her to go. Tyler's fate is still unknown, as well as Klaus' body. Season Four In Season Four, Tyler and Klaus will butt heads over Caroline. When Klaus returns to his body, Tyler will have no memories of what happened, but will get an "earful" of what went down. Quotes :(Tyler see the drawing Klaus made for Caroline on her dresser and picks it up) :Tyler: Klaus drew this for you? :Caroline: Huh? :Tyler: That’s pretty creepy. :(Caroline walks over to Tyler) :Caroline: Yeah, Klaus is pretty creepy. Even when he’s trying to be charming. :Tyler: Charming? Does Klaus have a thing for you or something? :Caroline: No, as far as I’m concerned, he is incapable of real feelings. :Tyler: I’m serious. What the hell happened while I was gone? :Caroline: Tyler. Nothing. Nothing happened. :Tyler: Then why’d you keep this? :Caroline: I don’t know! :-- Heart of Darkness. ---- :(Tyler shows up at the Decade Dance) :Caroline: Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you- :Tyler: What's he going to do? Draw you another picture? :Caroline: Tyler, this isn't a joke. :Tyler: I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not going to hide while he's macking all over you. :Caroline: Tyler. You do not need to be jealous of Klaus. :Tyler: I am jealous. But I'm also competitive. So hang on. 'Cause I'm about to sweep you off your feet. :(Caroline and Tyler are slow dancing. Klaus walks in and stares at them. Tyler sees him) '' :'Caroline: What is it? :Klaus: Where have you been, mate? :Tyler: I just got back in town. :Klaus: That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in do you? :Caroline: Yes! Actually we do. :Tyler: No, it's fine. :Caroline: Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?! :Klaus': I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite. :-- ''Do Not Go Gentle. Gallery Tyler.png Fd.png Kla.png 0.jpg 540649 398485903520363 221762183 n.jpg Klaroline manga.jpg Love-Sucks-for-Caroline-the-vampire-diaries-32423619-1594-969.jpg|Who Wil Caroline choose Klaus or Tyler Trivia *In the books, Caroline is a temporary alliance with Tyler to harm the relationship of Elena and Stefan. After the arrival of Klaus, Caroline is kidnapped by the vampire, and Tyler is allied to the Old One in order to destroy Stefan. *In the series, Tyler has greater affection for Caroline, and a false loyalty to Niklaus. *In both versions, Tyler and Klaus are allies, with Caroline in the middle of the alliance. See Also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Love Triangles